


The reason

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers, spoilers for the endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: If the situation was different he would’ve laughed at the irony: Ryoma Hoshi, the Super High School Level Tennis Pro and Prisoner, has survived the killing game.... What is someone like him, someone with no reason to live at all, supposed to do now?





	The reason

If the situation was different he would’ve laughed at the irony: Ryoma Hoshi, the Super High School Level Tennis Pro and Prisoner, has survived the killing game.

Who knew that someone like him could actually make it? Such scum… But is it really true?

How much of his self-hatred is real and how much comes from _them_?

… Did he really kill those people?

 

This is so confusing. What a pain.

 

What is he supposed to do now?

Admitting that Shirogane was telling the truth, how can he live a normal life after his head has been messed up this badly? He doesn’t think he can go back to how things were before.

 

He still can’t wrap up his head around the whole auditioning thing.

Was that really him? Would he really audition for something like that?

He seemed so cheerful and carefree there, and it’s so weird because now he’d never feel like that.

 

He doesn’t even know who he is anymore.

 

He should find the truth, but for what?

Even if he discovers that he isn’t the Ryoma Hoshi he thinks he is, what then? Nobody would still want anything to do with him.

Finding the truth is useless for someone like him, who has no will to live whatsoever.

But maybe like this he’d finally find it. Maybe there is something for him out there, someone that’s waiting for him to come back, but what if there isn’t anyone? What if Shirogane was lying and he actually did all those horrible things?

 

He would’ve gladly offered his life to make the killing game stop, but in the end nothing would’ve changed: there was still going to be a trial, and if the culprit was executed, the game would start again.

This doesn’t mean that he didn’t search for a reason to live. He really did want to find it so he could escape with everyone else, but he still found nothing.

 

That guy, Momota… Hoshi remembers how angry he got at him for this.

How tragic that he was the one who died instead of him.

 

…

This isn’t right at all.

He shouldn’t be the one standing there.

He looks down at his hands – his guilty hands – and he clutches them in a moment of rage.

So many good people died, why has he not?

 

But maybe there’s something he could do.

He’s been searching for a reason to live, and what if he’s found it?

If he dies now, it’d be disrespectful towards his dead friends. By living he’ll honor their sacrifice, by finding out the truth he’ll make sure they didn’t die in vain.

It won’t be easy; he’s not naïve enough to believe that, but tennis is supposed to be hard as well, and despite his talent he had to work hard to achieve the level of perfection everyone praised him for.

If he’s determined enough, he might be able to change though.

 

He’s just a empty shell of his former self, but it doesn’t have to be this way forever, not now that he has a purpose.

He’ll live. He’ll live but he’ll do it for the dead.

 

It may not be the best solution, but at least that’s a beginning, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I must say that, considering his character, it's a shama that Ryoma died; wouldn't it have been ironic if the only one who wanted to die survived? And maybe like this he would've found a reason to live, as I've explained here on the fic.  
> I've left vague if there are or not other survivors but I can tell you this: he doesn't survive cause he kills something; he would have no reason to do that.


End file.
